A Suit With Sass
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa accidentally tries to throw away a living spacesuit! And the suit won't take lightly.


**A request I have done for guestsurprise starring her OC Salwa! I hope you like it, Amiga!**

* * *

Salwa was tossing old clothes from her closet. She decided it was time to throw away her old clothes and donate them.

All those musty old clothes were just taking up space. Plus they didn't fit her anymore.

Once she was done, she stuffs all the clothes in a bag and carried it down the stairs. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, her eye caught something strange.

Laying on the hallway chair was a silver pantsuit.

Salwa stared at the odd piece of clothing. She doesn't remember seeing that outfit before.

"Huh." Salwa approached the strange suit. She simply shrugged and grabbed the suit, stuffing it into her garbage bag.

"Now, let's get this junk away to good will." But just as Salwa spoke her words, the garbage bag started to move!

Salwa jumped back. Something was inside the bag!

The bag started to rip open. Out of the torn bag came...

The silver suit?!

"THAT'S IT!" The suit talked. It actually talked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Salwa tried to run out the door, but the suit grabbed her by her ankles and yanked her to the floor.

"Oh, no you don't!" snapped the suit. "Try to throw me away, will ya?!"

Salwa was helpless as the suit wrapped itself around Salwa and spun her like a top.

Screaming, Salwa kept spinning until she hit the bottom of the stairs.

Salwa shook her senses back in here head and saw the suit coming for her!

"Now I will haunt you forever! RAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HAUNTED SUIT!" Salwa screamed as she ran up the stairs.

The suit laughed in the most evil way as he chased Salwa.

Rachel Jocklin camera out of her room when she heard screaming. She saw Salwa running down the hall so fast, she nearly knocked over Rachel.

Then Rachel saw the living suit coming down the hall and shook her head. She reached out and grabbed the suit by it's collar.

"Zoot." Rachel said, frowning.

The suit's bravado immediately fell. "Uh, hey, Rachel..." he feebly chuckled.

Rachel looked very cross with the talking suit. "Zoot, what did I tell you about scaring people when you visit?"

"Hey! It was self-defense! I was just taking a nap until that overgrown chicken grabbed me and stuffed me in a a bag with a bunch of smelly old clothes and-"

"ZOOT!" Rachel yelled.

Zoot closed his mouth.

"That is my family member you're talking about!" Rachel said in a stern voice that demanded attention. "Zoot, Salwa just made a mistake. How was she suppose to know that a piece of clothing would be alive?"

That's when Zoot realized what he did was wrong. "Okay, you've helped me see the error of my ways." he deadpanned.

"Oh, no. You and I are going to find Salwa and apologize." Rachel took Zoot and went to Salwa's bedroom.

They found Salwa hiding under the covers of her bed.

"Salwa." Rachel said gently.

Salwa poked her head out, but squealed when she saw the haunted suit standing next to Rachel.

"Salwa, it's okay!" Rachel coaxed. "He's not a ghost. This is Zoot, he's a spacesuit from Mars."

Salwa poked her head back out again. "From...Mars?"

"That's right, Toots." said Zoot. "I'm a Polymorphic Zootenex 3,000. Sorry for the scare."

"So...you're not a ghost?" Salwa asked hopefully. "You're not going to haunt me forever?"

Rachel laughed. "Of course not. Besides, he may talk tough but he says just a big softie."

"Hey! I'm not a softie!" Zoot snipped.

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel suddenly jabbed her fingers right into Zoot's stomach.

Salwa could have sworn she heard him giggle.

Rachel giggled as she grabbed Zoot and kept poking him. "Hmm, you certainly feel like a softie."

"Hahahahaha! Stahahap!" Zoot laughed. He wiggled and squirmed, trying to get away.

But Rachel was much more skilled. She restrained Zoot on the floor. "Come on, Salwa. He won't bite."

Now feeling a bit braver, Salwa got out of the bed and came close to Zoot. She reached out and stroked his side.

Zoot shivered and giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh, I see..." Salwa said with a smile. Now she began tickling Zoot all over!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH-HOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Zoot wailed in laughter.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Salwa teased.

Zoot laughed as he was tickled without mercy. But he managed to get his sleeves feee and tickled Salwa's armpits.

"Ohahahahaha! No! Stop!" Salwa laughed as Shen fell back. Zoot pounced and started tickling Salwa now.

"Tickle, tickle! Not so funny now, is it?!" Zoot cackled.

"Hey! No fair!" Rachel jumped in and tickled Zoot off of Salwa. Big mistake because Zoot just tickled her back.

An all-out tickle war broke out between the trio.

After several minutes of laughter and tickles, the three friends stopped.

"T-Truce..." Zoot breathed out.

"Truce." Rachel and Salwa said together.

Salwa pulled herself up. "Sorry if I stuffed you in that bag, Zoot."

"Eh, no harm, no foul." Zoot replied. "Sorry if I scared you. To be fair, no way to anticipate a stylish suit such as myself would be alive."

Salwa giggled. Rachel shook her head.

"Well, I hope everyone's learned their lesson." Rachel said.

"I learned one thing," said Zoot. "never fall asleep around here."

The girls laughed, glad that Zoot's sense of humor was still in tact.


End file.
